1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catalysis. In one aspect, the invention relates to the catalytic allylic oxidation of olefins while in another aspect, the invention relates to the use of trifluoroalkyl phosphonates and sulfonates as allylic oxidation catalysts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unsaturated aldehydes and carboxylic acids, such as acrolein and acrylic acid, and currently valuable commodities in textile manufacture. These materials are typically prepared by the oxidation of corresponding olefins, the particular compound obtained depending upon the degree of oxidation. Many catalysts are known to be useful in this oxidation but none are completely satisfactory. Of these known catalysts, those based upon phosphomolybdic and/or vanadic acids are most familiar.